


Soulmates

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Soulmates, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: He really wasn’t expecting to meet his soulmate in Patterson’s lab, but there she was...





	Soulmates

Reade did not expect to walk into Patterson’s lab and meet his soulmate. He had gone into that lab more times then he could count and never once had he met anyone he could have considered his soulmate, (besides that brief stint where he liked Tasha but he preferred to forget about that.) but there she was, dressed in a tight orange shirt and striped navy blue pants, her dark hair was thrown up into a messy bun. But what really captured Reade’s attention was the woman’s eyes. They were the most beautiful part about her, large pools of silver that somehow reminded him of the moon. He caught her gaze and was caught for a moment, standing still, eyes locked with hers. It was perfect. And then Tasha ran into him. “What the hell Reade?” Tasha cursed, pushing past him. He looked up at the woman and saw her laughing at him. He blushed and walked over to the table where the others were, excited to meet this new woman. 

“Ok guys, Patterson began once everyone had gotten there, “this is Athena Bailey, the FBI’s resident whiz kid on well… basically everything. I’ve recruited her to help us out while Rich is undercover.” The woman known as Athena smiled. “I’m very excited to work with you all,” she said, her voice sounding musical even without singing. Damn even her voice was beautiful. “Introductions done, let’s get to work on this mission,” Patterson said, and started telling everyone about the new tattoo she had cracked, but Reade tuned her out. Instead, he was looking at Athena. He could just see himself with her, exchanging vows at their wedding, having children together, growing old together… “Reade? Reade?” Patterson’s voice and Tasha’s poorly stifled snickers woke him from his daydream. “I asked you if we were ok to go through with my plan,” Patterson re-explained, annoyed. “Oh uh, yeah sure. Let’s get a move on,” he said, badly feigning confidence. “Ok. Then let’s break,” Kurt said from across the table, and then all parted ways. 

Tasha re explained the mission on the way to the cars. They were going to split into two groups and hopefully catch an art thief. Once they had split from Kurt and Jane, Tasha started talking. “She is so out of your league,” the Latina said, climbing into the SUV. “Who’s out of my league?” Reade said, once again badly feigning. “Athena you idiot,” she said, punching his shoulder, “you are very obviously obsessed with her.” At this point, he couldn’t even try to pretend. “Do you think I have any chance with her?” He asked, Tasha was the most honest person he knew, if she didn’t think he had a chance, he probably didn’t. “I dunno,” Tasha said, “she’s beautiful, smart, funny, she’s a pretty big catch.” Reade sighed. “So you don’t think…” Tasha held up her hand. “Shh niño, don’t get ahead of me. She’s quite a catch but you are too. I think you’ve got a pretty good chance with her, if you don’t do anything weird. Which is a pretty big if.” It was Reade’s turn to punch her. “Thanks Tash.”

Two months later, he still hadn’t mustered up the courage to ask her out. It wasn’t just that he was scared, but that he didn’t want to ruin anything. Athena has been fitting in so well with the rest of the team. She worked in perfect harmony with Patterson, kept the atmosphere light when things got tough, but she was smart too. She did exactly what was needed to keep everything in order, damn was she perfect. A buzzing on his desk alerted him to a message on his phone. He looked down at it. “I got something” it read, a normal message from Patterson. He put the his papers down and got up, excited to see Athena again. 

Except, when he walked into the lab, she wasn’t there. In her normal spot was Rich, arguing with Patterson. He stopped stalk-still the same way he did when he first saw Athena. “Heeeeey!” Rich said in his usual casual manner, “long time no see!” From behind him he felt a push. “What the he…” Tasha began, but then she saw. “Oh.” He heard her whisper. Sein their faces, Richs smile fell. “What?” He asked, “is it something I did?” Reade shook his head. “I gotta go ask weitz something.” He mumbled, running out of the room. Inside the lab, Rich was still very confused. “He didn’t seem too happy to see me,” he said staring at the door that Reade had just run to. Tasha punched him, “you be quiet.” She hissed at him.

Reade immediately ran to Weitz’s office. “Where is she?” He asked, out of breath. “Where is who?” The director asked him, also confused. “Athena,” Reade said, slowly catching his breath. “Oh,” Weitz said nodding, “Rich is back so we’re letting her go back to Chicago. She should be at her apartment packing.” Reade started panicking a little more. “I gotta go,” he said quickly. Weitz smiled. “Go get em tiger.” He said as Reade ran out of the office. “Ahh young love.” 

Reade sighed as he began to walk away from the door. He had been knocking on Athena’s door for the past few minutes and he hadn’t gotten any response. He began to turn away, figuring she was already gone when the elevator beeped. “Edgar?” Came a woman’s voice. He turned around and saw the silvery gray eyes he had become accustomed to the last two months. “Athena!” He said happily, “I thought you had already left!” She walked over to the door and began unlocking it. “I wish,” she said sighing, “but unfortunately I still have a ton to pack.” She got the door open and started walking in. Reade didn’t really know if he should follow her or not so he just kind of stood in the hallway. A few seconds later, she stuck her head out. “You coming?” She asked, a smile dancing across her face. “Yeah, just blanked out for a minute.” He said, and then followed her in. 

Her apartment was very small. It probably seemed smaller because of the tons of boxes littering… well everything. She moved some boxes off of the couch and sat down, patting the space next to her. He sat down, slightly uncomfortable. “So is there a reason you came here?” Athena asked, her smile still lighting up her face. “Umm,” he blanked for a moment, trying to think of a plausible excuse, but couldn’t think of anything quick enough. “I needed to tell you something,” he said, beginning the truth. “Ok,” she said, inviting him to move on. “I love you,” he said quietly. The smile faded from her face. “You… love me?” She asked. Fearing he had upset her, Reade started to take back what he had said, but he was silenced by a kiss. They stayed there for a few moments, both loving every second. When they finally parted, they both broke into huge smiles. “Stay here,” he whispered to her, holding her close. “I’ll try,” she whispered quickly, before going in for another kiss. This one wasn’t as short.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk guys HMU if you have questions


End file.
